Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-37.168.192.186-20190607192056/@comment-26575165-20190627081302
Baki62 1) Ta définition du hdo ne contredit pas le fait qu'être occupé, regarder ailleurs perturbe le hdo. Par définition j ai logiquement raison.. Prenons l exemple de Marco et Joz au moment de l innatention et on voit que c est la même chose, regard ailleurs : plouf hdo perturbé, joz qui évite pas l attaque, Marco pareil. La menace la plus importante était bel et bien là aussi, sauf que c est justifié "Bah accroupi ou pas cela ne change pas la puissance du coup, déjà pour toucher BB qui fait 6m il a fallu que BB se penche complétement pour être à la portée du bras d'Akainu, cela a enlever la moitié de visage mais en étant debout et ayant + de puissance, il aurait toujours arraché qu'une moitié de visage. Ya plus rien derrière de solide derrière le visage de BB, ton exemple aurait marché s'il tape au ventre et perfore pas son ventre, d'ailleurs avec une attaque aussi meurtrière la logique voudrait qu'Akainu qui s'est pas retenu lors de ses 2 premiers coups, son poing passe à travers le ventre et ressort." Ça ne change pas la puissance en effet. Par contre ça change la précision du coup et c est pas rien. Ça change aussi que comme je le disais étant accroupi, akainu saute et une fois son attaque lancé (dont la précision a pris un coup) se retrouve ds les airs sans pouvoir esquiver, se defendre "3 Kaido fait une chute pour se suicider donc ne s'est pas revêtu de HDA, il se relève aussitôt, comment peux-tu être aussi affirmatif qu'un Logia n'a rien ou se relève aussitôt au lieu d'être sonné, blessé gravement ou mort, pure spéculation de ta part, pour toi un logia est indestructible si personne n'utilise de HDA." Parce qu'un logia élément peut exploser au sol et se reconstruire.. Kizaru peut faire la même chute sans dégâts vu que c est un homme élément. Tu as vu zoro, sanji pré ellipse sans haki ne pouvait pas le toucher, sans haki il est un homme lumière invulnérable. Il peut sauter de 5000 mètres il aura rien, se reconstituera une fois au sol car son corps n est pas tangible, que par du haki. C est moins incroyable que Kaidou mais c est ce que fait kizaru qd Marco le projette avec son coup de pieds, obtient le même résultat. C est pour ça qu'il a rien du tout, se réceptionne mains ds les poches. s'il ne l avait pas fait, il aurait pris chers. "4) Pour Big Mom Empereur, j'émets cette hypothèse car toi même tu dis savoir quelle faisait parti des Rocks. Je penses pas t'apprendre que Garp a eu le titre de héros de la Marine il y a 40 ans après avoir dissoud les Rocks. On sait aussi que Roger a volé le Ponéglyphe il a environ 25 ans de cela à Big Mom sur Whole Cake où apparemment elle y était en tant qu 'Empereur car comment expliquer le grand Roger et Rayleigh seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que leur équipage avoir peur et ruser pour copier le ponéglyphe à Big Mom. Donc + de 25ans et -de 40ans, cela se situe là où Big Mom est Empereur donc 30ans c'est une moyenne raisonnable on va dire. Après la chute des Rocks il lui a fallu quelques années pour se constituer équipage et régner ensuite. Pourquoi pas le duo Big Mom-Kaido et ensuite ils se sont partagés les territoires." C est où qu'on apprend que c était il y a 25ans precisement que Roger et son équipage ont volé son poneglyphe ? Avec des environs ont peut allez dans un sens comme de l autre. Et je veux pas faire mon rabat joie mais là tu imagines beaucoup, je peux très bien aussi imaginer que Big mom avaient des anciens commandants morts, emprisonnés etc Pr le titre de Garp, chute des rocks, c est il y a plus de 40 ans. Franchement on a rien vu du passé de Big mom, y'a beaucoup de choses qu'on ignore à ce stade. D'ailleurs, l erreur de Big mom a très bien pu se faire qd elle combattait a égalité avec Roger voir perdait ou Roger avantage etc et que pendant ce temps d autres membres avaient pr mission de prendre le poneglyphe. Jcrois qu'ici vous partez d un mauvais principe. La ruse, la stratégie vous la voyez comme uniquement une raison de faiblesse. Ça peut être le cas. Pourtant que faire si on veut un poneglyphe sans créer une guerre et donc sans s affaiblir avec tout ses hommes ? Ben c est la même chose.. La stratégie c est avant tout un moyen d efficacité avant quoique ce soit d autre. Ds votre cas de faiblesse, c est l efficacité de combler un écart. La question qui faut se poser c est quel est le but recherché en volant le poneglyphe ? Quel est le but recherché qd Garp et sengoku s allie contre Shiki ? A ces question je vois la même réponse a part si Roger était pas level SDP : éviter les dégâts, efficacité À ce propos, j ai toujours dit et avec d autres (dont San Uchiha) que être Seigneur des pirates ne mettait pas Roger n°1 de tt one piece par définition (surtout dans le sens "seul, inégalé"). Mais que par logique on peut se dire qu'il était largement dans la plus haute tranche de puissance. Donc que Big mom rivalisait a égalité et qu il a dut voler son poneglyphes, c est pas inimaginable "6) Garp et Sengoku doivent obligatoirement avoir déjà vu la forme phénix de Marco, il a été dit que BB et Roger ont déjà combattu Garp et je penses idem pour Sengoku. CP0 doivent faire des fiches infos, certes commes tu dis la fiche et le réel c'est pas pareil mais bon faut s'y attendre un minimum à cette transformation phénix et cicatrisation instantanée." Il est question de Kizaru, pas de garp, sengoku. Il ne l a apparemment jamais vu en action, c est un avantage alors qu'il a agit 2 fois ds les airs je rappel. Prenons l ensemble du contexte plus le niveau, la vitesse : ça + ça + ça + ça, voila quoi ma conclusion personnelle ne change pas, kizaru désavantagé dans les airs. "7 et 8) Aokiji a acomplétement le dessus sur Luffy et s'apprête à le tuer, tu me dis que le HDO faut ête concentré pour que cela fonctionne, Luffy enragé n'y arrivant pas contre Katakuri au départ.Mais là il est pas à fond, ni enragé comme un Akainu, son HDO doit se déclencher pour le mettre en garde sur les adversaires autour de lui. Si le HDO servirait juste pour du 1VS1 pour avoir l'avantage sur celui qui est juste en face, cela serait bidon. Les techniques de Rayleigh avec Yeux fermés ou Luffy bandeau sur les yeux et esquives des attaques de bâton ou les attaques des animaux géants, le HDO aide à ressentir les dangers autour de soi sans les apercevoir et ressentir toutes les présences , Luffy les yeux bandés pouvait esquiver les attaques de plusieurs animaux qui l'attaquaient en même temps donc ils ressentaient plusieurs auras agressives en même temps." Là c est pas des ptits coups de bâton a Marineford hein.. Entre esquiver des coups de bâtons et un second qui intervient comme un éclair sur un amiral qui a le regard ailleurs.. Ben pr moi c est tout vu.. Marco arrive rapidement, je suis le 1er a relativiser son niveau ms là qd même faut pas abuser, Marco c est pas un ptit moineau qui vole mettre un coup de bec. Ici c est la vitesse le soucis "9) Interrompre la rencontre neveut pas forcément dire les combattre," Ça signifie quoi ? Ramener de la bière a kaido et lui dire : "hey mec tu peux éviter de rencontrer big mom ça m arrangerait ?" ou bien allez a Wano lui proposer une partie de tennis ? Nan mais là tu vas loin.. Allez a wano, c est allez voir kaido, forcément c est entrer en conflit avec au moins un empereur. "il suffit comme à fait King de faire tomber le bâteau pour que la rencontre n'a pas lieu." Ben non, sinon akainu s inquieterait pas pour les samouraïs a WANO. Il dit la destination, y'a pas d astuce caché. "Aller chez Kaido c'est un danger pour Kizaru tu crois, Les mugiwaras ne sont pas inquiétés, à part Luffy car défier directement Kaido. Big Mom et ses enfants personne de l'équipage de Kaido ne les recherchent,tu as un Empereur et des commandants d'un é6quipage adverse sur ton territoire et Kaido s'en fou apparemment." Ils les recherchent pas car ils sont portés disparus par King qui a renversé leur navire. "10) Mihawk c'est pas le plus grand escrimeur au monde, s'il est capable d'être plus fort qu'un samourai de Wano, pourquoi Akainu s'inquiète t-il? Sauf si Mihawk>Kizaru?" En face c est pas un samouraï c est une armée, un pays de samouraïs qui est purement indépendant du GM, assez fort a ce point. Tu crois que Kizaru va partir seul ? Non donc akainu s inquiète aussi de la flotte, des hommes, navires qu'il va envoyer avec lui sur un territoire yonkou "Tu dis qu'Akainu craintsur le fait que Kizaru rique de croiser Kaido, Big Mom et samourais en même temps, mais au départ Kizaru doit éviter leur rencontre donc pas se taper les deux équipages, s'il attaque Big Mom qui est en chemin, KIzaru ne croise aucun samourai." Au départ, kizaru va a Wano.. Big mom est en pleine mer en direction de Wano. Faut la localiser précisément, elle est pas localisé. Par contre ils savent qu'elle va a Wano et que kaido est a wano. Conclusion empêcher la rencontre a Wano et forcément entrer en conflit avec un empereur a Wano "14 à 19) Kizaru possède une force de frappe ( laser sur arbre sabaody ) et vitesse incontestable, mais comme je le dis entre se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière et porter des coups à la vitesse de la lumière ces deux choses totalement différents." Si si : Kizaru frappe a la vitesse de la lumiere, il le dit.. : "Sinon même n'importe quel perso ayant le HDO++ ne peut anticiper une attaque qu'il voit dans un futur proche car pas assez de réflexes pour réagir. cela ferait de Kizaru comme je l'ai dis l'homme le plus puissant au monde." Pourtant c est le cas, on est qd même ds un manga, tu vas loin sur ce coup je trouve "Je t'ai pris l'exemple de Ener pour cette raison (Ener c'est Kizaru en moi vite lumière>Éclair), comme il possède la vitesse de déplacement de l'éclair et donc il devrait porter aussi ses coups à la vitesse de l'éclair et donc contre luffy il l'aurait facilement embroché quand il le voulait avec son trident. Et pourtant à peine Ener a transformé son bâton en trident (scan 280), il se précipite sur Luffy pour le transpercer mais luffy saute en hauteur pour l'esquiver. Scan 281, l'absurdité totale, Ener veut lui assèner des coups successifs de trident(page 12) et Luffy esquive, alors que si les coups sont portés effectvement à la vitesse de l'éclair , Luffy n'a pas les réflexes adaptés pour ça." Et je te redis que : j ai jamais vu un coup de poing/pied vitesse eclair de Ener donc je vois pas le lien avec Kizaru qui en fait un sur Hawkins.. Les 2 ont deux styles de combat différent, ener n a jamais frappé physiquement a la vitesse de la foudre de tout ce que j ai pu voir, il en va de même pr le passage Luffy et des coups de tridents. Ener n invalide pas ce que Kizaru lui sait faire. ---- San Uchiha "C'est pour quand tu vas arreter cette mauvaise foi concernant les titres ? non ca concerne pas juste les pirates" Ben prouves le. Moi jpeux déjà prouver que c est les pirates qui font leur loi dans le nouveau monde sur leurs territoires et sont présent la bas depuis bien bien bien plus longtemps que la Marine avec leur déménagement du QG qui ne date que de 2 ans. "Mais prend au moins le temps de vérifier tes sources, c'est pas dans le meme chapitre c'est au chapitre suivant qu'il y a ce moment d'inattention ou Akainu profite de la blessure de BB pour l'attaquer" Ah désolé j ai confondu avec autre chose. Par rapport a ça, je soutiens encore le fait qu'il n y a jamais eu de combat entre aokiji-joz, on voit absolument pas une case qui le montre alors qu on nous montre une case Joz gelé avec un mec a coté de lui. Vista vs Mihawk là c est un duel aussi court soit-il "Tu crois qu'on a besoin de la confirmation de ce databook pour savoir que Marco=amiraux a MF ? les amiraux bridées ? comme Marco qui n'utilise pas sa forme hybride, BN un nouveau Yonku en fait il était meme pas Yonku il a bouffé Marco et les autres commandant, Kizaru n'a rien pu faire contre Marco, meme Akainu n'a pas su passer la défense de Marco" Tu ne prouves rien là. Le coup de BN ça marche que si Marco level amiral et y'a rien qui me le prouve y compris le databook qui relate un évènement au passé "MDrrr un amiral énervé, et ca servirai a quoi ? tu crois que OP c'es dragon ball ou les perso augmente leur puissance avec la colère ?" Ça sert a voir si un personnage est sérieux, s'implique vraiment. Tu crois qu'il n y a pas une différence entre l expression du visage de Marco qd avec vista il attaque l amiral.. a un kizaru qui fait souffler rayleight en 10 coups d'épés qui se plaint gentiment ? Regarde bien la tronche de kizaru, lis ce qu'il dit, il est en mode "mince jpensais que ça allait être facile, mince alors jvoulais rien glander". Marco et vista c est plutôt : "enfoiré d akainu prends ça ds la gueule, crève !!!" ace vient de mourir et résultat akainu a rien du tout.. Alors qu en plus.. Akainu était occupé avec jinbei, marco qui lui demande de se baisser.. Ace meurt devant eux et tu veux me faire croire qu'a aucun moment Marco va essayer de le venger ? Qu'il ne le souhaites pas ? N y parviens pas avec all commandants en soutien ? Qu il préferes retenir akainu a 15000 et qu il peut pas lui foutre 2, 3 mandales d homme a homme ? Qu'il laisse curiel un de ses commandant tomber au charbon face a l amiral ? Le mec a level amiral mais a 15, un des commandants de son camps tombe ? Tu veux me faire croire que Marco a des supers pouvoirs magique a un niveau equivalent (son éveil) alors qu'il pleurait impuissant a la guerre ?! Mais puré désolé ça a pas de sens, Oda a bridé les 2 camps en respectant les rapports de force, cohérence oblige, mort de Ace, Barbe blanche oblige. "Ah comme BB complètement déconcentré et affaibli par la maladie, c'est pour quand tu vas arreter les excuse ? toujours des excuse et ca devient fatiguant, plusieurs utilisateur te l'on fait comprendre" Mais ça a rien a voir San Uchiha....dans le sens où tes arguments et les leur qui sont a ce propos : "akainu a blessé BB par sqardo et pendant son attaque au coeur aussi lâchement pendant qu'il a une attaque au coeur", t inquiète pas, j ai compris vos messages depuis le temps.. Mais bordel ça ne change rien au fait que le coup de BB par derrière A BIEN LIEU, ça ne l EMPÊCHE PAS, vous comprenez ça ? (Baki62 l a compris lui) Il a eu lieu, ça sert a rien de le justifier, ce que moi je mets en avant c est ses conséquences directs. Tandis que le fait que Luffy soit déconcentré, frappé au granit marin etc, ça un impact direct sur la défaite de luffy. C est ça en fait que j aurais dut dire avant, pr moi c était évident, et la l exemple kaido me donne l occasion de mieux illustrer ce que je dis. "Rapport ? les faits > Marco vs amiraux = égalité, BN vs Marco = massacre" Égalité de quoi ? Repousser un amiral qui de base ne l attaquait pas, a agit 2 fois avant lui (téleporté ds les airs, lancé une attaque sur BB) avant qu il débarque ? Pas pour moi non. "Oui c'est normal que BB se prend un coup de traitre par Squardo qui transperce son torse, c'est normal qu'il peut plus utilisé ces haki, c'est normal que Akainu profite de la maladie pour le transpercer, par contre c'est inadmissible que BB prend Akainu par surprise dans un champ de bataille ou tu es obligé d'etre concentré 24h24 XD" Je ne dis pas que c est normal.. Je dis que ça n empêche pas le coup derrière et ses conséquences c est tout.. Ça n empêche pas que l effet vengeance n a peut pas échouer, ça n empêche pas que juste apres il y a le scénario précis BB-BN, que avec akainu présent ça n aurait pas été possible. J ai pas changé de discours depuis le début. Après honnêtement tu peux bien dire que avec la blessure sqardo, akainu n aurait jamais entrainer l attaque au coeur, mis a genoux, ça oui parce que l attaque de sqardo a un impact direct sur son état contre akainu. Même si jsuis pas d accord sur le degré d affaiblissement de l attaque, là ça a clairement un rapport, je ne peux le nier. "J'aimerai savoir est ce que OP c'est le seul shonen que tu as lu, ou bien tu fais l'aveugle ?" Bleach, naruto, one piece, death note, reborn, Mar heaven, one punch man, DBZ (le tout 1er x) Voilà la liste des mangas que j ai lu depuis le temps que tu me demandes.. J en oubli peut être mais de mémoire ça date là. "Akainu il a perdu en 1 VS 1, il est écarté...XD donc c'est la faute de Oda qui a écarté Akainu lol," Donc on est d accord au moins là dessus, Oda a écarté Akainu. Maintenant qu'est ce qui prouve que Oda n a pas écarté akainu expret, la fait perdre expret pour la suite de son scénario ? "on a l'impression que tu nous raconte l'histoire de OP selon ta vision et c'est le cas" C est aussi ton cas parce que nos 2 versions sont possible x) "qu'est ce que tu raconte, a court d'argument ? j'ai montré tout une liste de faits prouvant la supériorité des Yonku toi par contre tu ne fais que nier comme toujours, as tu apporté un seul exemple affirmant la supériorité des amiraux ?" Des faits dont l'interprétation peut changer selon la perception de chacun. C'est toi qui nie catégoriquement la possibilité que ma version soit vraie, tu dis que les faits sont indiscutable. Au final ben je répond à ça San Uchiha, a tes arguments, les leur, j apporte ma vision car je crois fermement que vous avez énormément tort. Perso je n ai jamais dit que ta version était impossible, même le coup du titre l homme le plus fort du monde comme étant un classement.. Je m y oppose (parfois vivement en disant que c est ridicule, ben ouais ms mec tu acceptes pas ma version comme faisable, c est saoulant on vas pas se mentir) mais je ne t ais jamais dis que c était impossible. Parce que je ne suis pas Oda.. Très franchement tu peux avoir raison sur plusieurs choses, Oda a tellement mis du flou (d ou tout nos débat a tous, même que pas mal reconnaissent que les rapports de forces sont ambigus), qu'un second peut très bien être level amiral etc ms ça restera illogique pr moi pour plusieurs que j énonce depuis longtemps ici. En attendant je crois en ma logique, en ma vision sans problèmes "Le contexte = Oda maitre de son œuvre, Oda maitrise parfaitement les rapport de force, si Oda te montre un Yonku qui massacre un Amiral avec deux coup c'est parce que Yonku > Amiraux c'est aussi simple" Oda nous montre une scène de vengeance avec un Yonkou qui frappe un amiral sur la tête par derrière et un amiral qui réplique accroupi a cause de ce coup.. Ça c est indiscutable. Donc perso je l interprete comme un combat truqué, favorisé dans un sens, c est mon avis personnel et il respecte totalement le contexte de Oda. "Oda durant tout l'arc de MF il n'a trouvé que ce seul moment pour écarté Akainu et laissé place a BN en ridiculisant l'amiral lol, bah voyons meme les pire mangaka de l'histoire ne commettent jamais cette erreur" Peut être pour valoriser l effet d une vengeance réussit et que le but c est de faire briller un empereur, quoi de mieux que d écarter un amiral par la force.. Qui sait sauf Oda lui même ? C est ton propre avis que la scène BN a ridiculisé Akainu. L'amiral a pris la moitié de la tête de Barbe Blanche, ce n est pas lui qui est peiné de voir un proche mourir, ce n est pas lui qui enrage sur le moment et c est bien lui qui prend un coup dans son dos tout en parvenant a ce très bon résultat. Tout ça explique cette scène. "et il fallait ridiculiser le plus puissant des amiraux, il pouvait trés bien mettre un shichibukai a la place" Ben non puisque Oda a voulu faire de Akainu l un des grands acteurs centraux de la guerre, en tuant ace etc Mettre un shishibukai a la place de akainu ? Sympas pr l empereur.. A moins que tu penses a Mihawk ? Le soucis c est qu'oda a mis en scène un Mihawk pas vraiment intéressé, aucune envie de tuer BB, juste mesurer la distance qui les sépare. Il peut pas tout faire à la fois.. "Il a juste fait une sieste" Dans l'eau ? Parce qu'en bas c est l eau et rien d autre.. "Oui il a attendu que BB soit mort pour faire sa réapparition, ca résume tout" Nop, pas si Oda l a fait pr le scénario. Toi et moi on donne juste notre avis, on détiens aucune vérité. "Green qui connait BB mieux que Oda, mieux que son second et mieux que BB lui meme qui nous affirme noir sur blanc qu'il n'est plus ce qu'il était" On sait que BB est affaiblit, le "a quel point" c est purement spéculatif. De plus ça ne change pas ma version : qu au final pr moi, aokiji et akainu lui ont roulé dessus quoiqu'on dise (arrivé de joz, bb a genoux devt akainu) ---- Sanjuanwolf2 "Il n'est plus à son niveau... Marco qui est à la fois son second et son médecin de bord nous affirme déjà son état." Je le sais et je t ais deja dis que les amiraux lui ont roulé dessus. Ce que je dis c est que le niveau sans la blessure sqardo, c est spéculer que de le considérer 3 fois plus qu'un amiral, on en sait rien, on sait juste que son niveau a bien bien diminué et que les amiraux étaient bien bien bridés aussi. "Le fait d'avoir encaissé tout ça dans cet état et avoir battu Akainu, montré une fois de plus sa supériorité et celle des Yonkou...Il n'a pas son niveau..." Non parce que Shanks, mihawk, Roger, Garp apogé etc, personne parmis eux aurait encaissé comme lui autant, se baladerait avec la moitié d une tete, eux sont pas des géants de 6m66. Ça prouve juste que BB est un empereur qui a une résistance physique inégalé. Et un coup par derrière est un avantage certain, ta conclusion est faussé "Va regarder quand Marco veut aller secourir barbe blanche et je suis sûr que lorsque tu verras ça, tu chercheras des excuses grotesques..." Quoi de plus normal akainu est en face s apprête a blesser mortellement BB a genoux qui crache du sang, Marco va pas attendre gentiment que son capitaine y passe